


But This Tale of Love is One We've Just Begun

by orphan_account



Series: A very Sterky Christmas! [22]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Derek Feels, Derek Hale & Scott McCall Friendship, Derek Hale Can Have Nice Things, Derek Hale is a Good Alpha, Derek Hale is a Softie, Derek Has a Crush, Derek Has a Crush on Stiles, Derek is Not a Failwolf, Derek is a Good Alpha, Eternal Sterek, Getting Together, Good Guy Derek, Good Guy Derek Hale, Hale-McCall Pack, Happy Ending, I May Have Overdone The Tagging, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Bad At Titles, Love Potion/Spell, M/M, Magic, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Oblivious Stiles, Possibly Unrequited Love, Stiles Has a Crush, Stiles Stilinski Being an Idiot, Stiles Stilinski Has a Crush On Derek Hale, Stiles is a Spark, Stiles is an idiot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 17:56:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5507318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles uses his magical powers to make a love potion that should make Derek fall in love with him. He makes sure Derek drinks the potion, and waits patiently for Derek to start acting differently. Only he never does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	But This Tale of Love is One We've Just Begun

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> Based off the prompt: “I slipped you a love potion but what the hell you’re not even acting any different” 
> 
> I wanted to write this but it went off on a weird tangent and I don't know how this happened but I hope you like it anyway :)

Stiles made a grimace as he put in the last ‘ingredient’. The potion was almost done, now it just had to simmer for a little bit while Stiles got something of Derek’s to put in the potion. He didn’t know what he should put in the potion, but since Scott and Derek had gone together to form one big Pack - the Hale-McCall Pack - everyone had gotten a key to Derek’s loft.

Stiles let the potion stand in his kitchen while he drove over to Derek’s. He let himself in and inside he saw Derek working out. “Oh hey.” Stiles said. This had not been a part of the plan. According to Scott, all the wolves should be out on a Pack run right now.

“Hi Stiles.” Derek did one last squat and stopped to walk closer to Stiles. This was torture to Stiles. Seeing Derek in all his shirtless glory and with sweat glistening on him. He had obviously been working out for a while now. “What are you doing here?” Derek asked as he took a towel and wiped his head.

“Uh. Shouldn’t you be out on a run with the other wolves?” Stiles asked. Offense was the best defense, right? Maybe he could take the attention off him being in Derek’s home uninvited.

“That was the plan, but most of the other guys haven’t bought any Christmas gifts yet and they wanted to do it today.” Derek explained. That made sense. Luckily Stiles had already bought all his Christmas gifts for everyone.

“But why are you here?” Derek asked. Damn. His distraction hadn’t worked. Not that Stiles had actually expected it to, since Derek always saw through his bullshit, but it never hurt to try.

“That’s a secret!” Stiles said. Derek raised an eyebrow at him, looking unimpressed. “Stiles, you have bragged about having bought everyone’s gifts already, so I know it’s not anything like that.” Derek said.

“Urgh! Okay, you know how I am trying to ‘control my Spark powers’ and stuff like that? The thing Deaton is teaching me? Well I found this awesome potion thingy that I could make that should, I don’t know, strengthen the bonds inside the Pack? I just need something of the Alphas, preferably something personal.” Stiles explained. It wasn’t a lie, not completely. If this love potion worked, it could strengthen some of the Pack bonds. Stiles’ and Derek’s bond.

“But we’re two Alphas.” Derek said and why did he have to notice everything? Good thing Stiles was good at thinking quickly. “Yeah and I already took something of Scott’s.” Stiles lied. This one was a complete lie and Stiles just prayed that Derek wouldn’t hear it in his heartbeat.

“Ah okay. Why didn’t you just tell us, though? Would have been easier than sneaking around.” Derek said as he began walking into another room that Stiles knew to be Derek’s bedroom. Not that Stiles had ever been in there. That was the only place in Derek’s home that was off limits to everyone.

“I’m not 100% sure that this will work and I didn’t want anyone to expect anything and then be disappointed.” Stiles yelled. Derek came back out carrying something and wearing a t-shirt. Stiles didn’t know whether to be sad that Derek wasn’t shirtless and he couldn’t admire his abs anymore or happy because that made Lil’ Stiles easier to keep down.

“That makes sense.” Derek nodded. Then he reached out his hand, offering something to Stiles. “Here.” He said. Stiles looked at it.

It was a little vial with a little bit blood inside. “It’s my blood.” Derek explained. “In this world, you never know when you might need it, right? Deaton told me to always have something ready if it’d be needed.”

Stiles felt kind of bad for taking Derek’s blood (and wow that sounded creepy like that) and kind of violating Derek’s trust like that, but he took it anyway. It would seem weird if he backed down now.

“Perfect! But don’t… tell anyone else about it. I’m not sure if it’ll work.” Stiles said as he raced out the door.

When Stiles got home he mixed Derek’s blood in with a drop of his own. The vial turned deep purple, just like the magical recipe said it should.

Now all Stiles had to do was get Derek to drink it. Should be easy enough, right?

When Christmas Eve arrived, they all got together at Derek’s apartment. Stiles made most of the food together with Lydia. Stiles made sure to make a bottle with the potion. He had to drink from it himself and he found out that it tasted pretty good, actually. It tasted kind of like blueberries.

After having eaten dinner, they all sat down for a Christmas movie. Stiles sat beside Derek and halfway through the movie, he took a sip of the bottle. As he had hoped, Derek looked at the bottle because of the movement and Stiles took that moment to offer him a sip. “Want to taste?” Stiles asked.

Derek looked like he was going to refuse but then he shrugged and took the bottle, taking a long sip of it. “Tastes good.” He said. Stiles nodded and noticed that there wasn’t much left. “You can have the rest.” Stiles said. Derek sent him a thankful smile and drank the whole thing in one mouthful.

Stiles couldn’t stop himself from smiling. Now all he had to do was wait around 24 hours and then hope that he had done the potion right. If he had, Derek would start acting differently and maybe, hopefully start developing feelings for Stiles soon.

When the movie ended everyone stayed at Derek’s and slept there. The next morning Scott woke everyone up at 7 o’clock. He was just an excited puppy when it came to Christmas, bless his little heart.

Everyone opened their presents in front of each other. Stiles got a bunch of hoodies, some gag gifts and some other different stuff. He was really happy. They were good gifts. Everyone seemed to be happy with their gifts. They spent the rest of the day eating leftovers, playing some games and watching television together.

Stiles also spent the day looking for changes in Derek’s behavior, but there was none. He was kind of disappointed. He had really hoped it would work.

  When they all went home that night, Stiles didn’t sleep. He went over the potion again, trying to figure out where he went wrong. He couldn’t find any mistakes he had made, so he just gave up. It was probably fate telling him that they weren’t meant to be together.

Stiles knew it was wrong to mess with Derek’s feelings like that and that Derek didn’t deserve it, so Stiles was actually kind of happy that it hadn’t worked. He would just continue pining from afar instead, then.

A week into the new year, Derek approached Stiles while he was researching something on unicorns. Apparently they existed too.

“Hey Stiles.” He said as he crawled into Stiles room through the window. “what are you doing?”

Stiles turned around in his chair. “Just researching something on unicorns. Did you know they only eat virgins?” Stiles laughed. “that was not what I had expected from a unicorn.”

Derek shook his head. “I didn’t know that. I was actually coming to ask… The Pack potion didn’t work, did it?” he asked.

Stiles’ heart skipped a beat at that. He had completely forgotten about the potion-gone-wrong and his little white lie about it. “Nah, it didn’t. I’m sorry.” Stiles apologized.

“You don’t have anything to apologize for.” Derek said gently. But he had no idea, had he? Stiles had a lot to apologize for. He manipulated Derek, lied to him and tried to force him to feel something he didn’t want to feel. He was worse than Kate.

“Yeah, I do.” Stiles said. He caught Derek’s eyes. Derek looked confused and Stiles figured that he owed him an explanation. So Stiles started explaining.

Through the story, Derek looked like a mixture of emotions. He looked sad, annoyed, pissed, hurt and confused.

“I’m sorry.” Stiles repeated when he finished explaining.

“I… yeah.” Was all Derek had to say. Stiles really couldn’t blame him. He had been a jerk.

“But I… I forgive you. You didn’t do it to be mean or to hurt me. Sure, it wasn’t good that you lied. But you didn’t hurt anyone.” Derek said sincerely.

“Thank you. And no, I didn’t. But it was wrong anyway.” Stiles protested. Derek nodded.

“I didn’t say it wasn’t. But just that I know how you beat yourself up over stuff and this is not something you should keep thinking about. We should just forget it.” Derek smiled.

Stiles was very surprised. He knew that Derek had changed and that Derek had gotten a lot less intense and that he actually talked about his feelings now, but he hadn’t expected Derek to react like this.

“Okay. And don’t worry about my feelings. I won’t make things awkward or anything.” Stiles assured Derek. It felt important to tell Derek that. He shouldn’t lose another friend just because Stiles couldn’t control his feelings.

Derek scowled. “Actually, that won’t be a problem. I think I know why the potion didn’t work.” Derek said. Stiles looked up at him, surprised. Stiles had no idea that Derek knew anything about magic. “I mean, you can’t make me fall in love with someone when I’m already in love, can you?” Derek asked calmly.

Stiles panicked a little. He hadn’t minded Derek knowing his feelings and he hadn’t minded being in love with Derek without actually being with him, even though it hurt. But if Derek was in love with someone, there was a pretty big chance he would be in a relationship soon. After all, Derek was amazing and you would be crazy not to be in love with him if you swung that way.

The thought of seeing Derek with someone else hurt more than Stiles had thought it would, but he tried to put on a brave face. “Oh, that makes sense. Anyone I know?” Stiles had to ask. He had to know.

“It’s you, you idiot.” Derek said, and in a heartbeat he was standing right in front of Stiles and leaning forward so their faces were inches away from each other’s.

Stiles took a deep breath. Had he heard that right? “I… me?” he asked, unsure. Derek nodded. “Is it okay if I kiss you now?” he asked.

Stiles didn’t answer; he just pressed his lips against Derek’s.


End file.
